Playing With Lightning
by Red Hooded Angel
Summary: Note to self: Never, ever, have a drunk-threesome with identical twins. First, you can/will get yourself knocked up. Second, a paternity test is near impossible since they have the same freaking DNA. Third, what would society say about a baby with TWO fathers? Hikaru/OC/Kaoru. HikaruxOC/Kaoru
1. Chapter 1

I looked at my reflection in the mirror as I fixed my dark wavy hair once again. "At least I look presentable." I mumbled to myself. I quickly put on a denim jacket over my uniform. Today's the day. I'm going to go to Ouran Academy.

* * *

 _No. Freaking. Way. This enormous, overly, elegant building with an enormous fountain at the front yard is a school?_ I stared at the building agape. Lord, they even had gargoyles and cherub statues. Then again, these rich people never ceased to amaze me.

I felt like everybody's gaze was on me. That's normal actually, considering that I'm not like any other Japanese; I have bright blue eyes, like the sea, inherited from my American father, and I was not wearing their uniform. If I were a student here I wouldn't want to wear that horrendous puffy yellow dress, anyway. Personally, I thought the dress was fine; it's just those ugly sleeves.

Why was I here in the first place, you asked? Well… Something…. happened. I made a questionable decision that one time, and now I had to face the consequence. Truth was, I thought of running away from home. I was scared of my brother. More like, scared of what he would say and do, actually. We were actually quite close, even more so ever since our parents died. He took care of me since then. He was a nice person, and he was so honest about everything. He was righteous, and at times, stiff, so if anything didn't go according to his moral values, he could be a scary person. Actually, I looked up to him a lot. He's independent, determined, and he was a hard-worker. And maybe due to the fact that our parents died, and he had a triple role as my older brother, my father as well as my mother figure, he couldn't afford to commit petty mistakes. I was afraid that he'd be disappointed in me, in which I could foresee that he would be. I had packed some of my clothes and things in my bag just in case.

 _Gosh! This building is huge. I don't even remember walking into this corridor-_

CRASH!

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry" I uttered my apology as I realized that I just bumped into someone.

"It's okay," the boy smiled. "I'm Haruhi Fujioka. Class 1-A." He said. _Whoa. This boy was beautiful. Too beautiful. Too petite. Too cute. What's up with that?_

"I'm Jessica Itou. I'm in High School Class 1, too! I don't go here, though, obviously, since I don't wear the uniform. Ahaha. Gosh. Sorry for rambling." I scratched the back of my head out of habit.

"It's alright. You look a little lost, though. I was too the first time I was here. Darn these rich people, right? Can I perhaps help you with anything?"

"Oh, so you're not from around here too?" I asked.

"I'm a scholarship student, actually. I could never get used to all this, I guess. It's nice to see someone normal in this building once in a while." Fujioka smiled.

"That's really nice! You must be pretty darn smart, huh? Ahahah, Um, Actually, I AM lost. Could you tell me the way to the Third Music Room, please?"

"You just go to the second floor and it's two door from your left. I'm heading there actually. You want to come with me?"

"Okay, Thanks. No thank you. I'll just go there by myself" I bowed. Hmm. Something really, really, really bothered me about that Fujioka kid.

"Is there a problem?" Fujioka asked. It must have been written all over my face then.

"Never mind." I flashed a smile. Fujioka raised an eyebrow. "Well, I should probably mind my own business, and forgive me for being so bold. But are you gay?" I asked nervously.

"Well, I haven't really thought of my preference. It doesn't really matter to me, anyway. But for now I think I'm not."

Okay. This Fujioka person was so frank. I was expecting a simple yes-no answer. But this person was giving me a glimpse of their personal view in life. I like this Fujioka person already. _Hmm. There was only one other possibility_.

"Are you a girl then? Why are you dressed in the boy's uniform?" I realized that I might have come out as rude. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked." I looked at the ground, afraid that I might have offended her.

There was a pause between us, before she answered casually, "How?"

"Well, how to put this, um, when we bumped into each other, I kind of, um, I felt your boobs? Heh-heh" I grinned. "It might not be that, uh, big, but they're still boobs nonetheless." I eyed her chest.

She sighed. "Well, it's a long story. Believe me you don't want to know." She said.

Hmmm, I wonder. "It's alright. Thanks by the way, Fujioka-san. You're too kind" I offered her a smile.

"You're welcome. Just call me Haruhi." she said before I watched her went upstairs.

* * *

I watched all the girls coming out of the third music room before taking a deep breath once more. _Alright. This is it_. I thought, looking at the ground. I've been thinking about whether I should come in the past three hours. I could not afford to lose anymore time. I was already here, for God's sake! Why was it so hard to collect up whatever courage I had left? What was so difficult about seeing some people and say a few words? _Step up your game, Jessica_. I walked passed a group of girls who were chattering happily.

"Kyaa! Tamaki-sama is so handsome! I'm definitely coming back tomorrow!" squealed a girl.

"Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun are, too. Their brotherly love is just kyaa~!" swooned the other.

I turned my head swiftly at the mention of those names. _So, they really are here_. I stopped walking as I reached for the elegant double-door.

 _This is it, Jessica. It's now or never_. I thought to myself as I slowly started to open the door. A heavy mass of rose petals swarmed me. I almost sneezed when one petal tickled my nose. Seriously? First, fountain, Second, elegant interior, and then, of course, rose petals to welcome guests.

"Welcome to the host club, Princess" said a blonde boy as he pressed his lips to my knuckle.

Host club? Now what kind of extracurricular club was that? I thought this was a music room?

"What is this place?" I said as I pulled away my hand.

"Actually, the host club is closed at this hour but we can make an exception for a beautiful maiden like you. So which is your type?" I widened my eyes as he said that.

"The cool type" he pointed a glasses-wearing boy who kept writing something in his black notebook, "The Strong and Silent type" he continued as he pointed at a tall boy with stoic expression. "The Loli-shota type" he directed his gaze to a small blonde boy who's clutching a stuffed bunny. "The Little Devil type" the twins didn't even look away from their DS. "The Natural type" he pointed at Haruhi, who was cleaning the tables. So, Haruhi was part of this weird club. I took it that this was the long story she said I'd rather not know about.

"Or maybe" he said as he grabbed me by the waist, "you prefer the princely type such as myself?"

I pushed the obnoxious man away and quickly straightened the hem of my skirt. "Actually, I came here to...uh…talk about something, with Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin" I stared at the ground. "My name's Jessica by the way. Jessica Itou. Just so you know." I said idly, staring uneasily at the twins who were still currently busy with their DS.

"And I'm Tamaki Suoh," Tamaki said as he proceeded to take my hand, I slapped his hand away out of reflex. He later sulked in the corner. Good God, obnoxious, flamboyant little thing. I took it that he's not that used to rejection.

"Hello, Sica-chan~! Let's go eat some cakes!" the little boy bounced happily.

"Um, but I…"

"You mean you don't want to have a cake with me?" he pouted as he looked up to me with his big brown eyes.

Damn, how am I supposed to resist those big, adorable brown eyes?

Well, a cake or two wouldn't hurt, right? "Sure" I replied, flashing the little boy a toothy grin.

* * *

"So Sica-chan, do you like the strawberry cake?" Honey asked me cheerfully. I learned now that he was called Honey-senpai, short for Haninozuka, I guess, and the tall and stoic guy was his cousin called Mori-senpai . I cannot believe that the petite, oh-so-adorable-boy-I-just-want-to-eat-him was actually a senior. I thought he was in an elementary school. I guess what people said were true; looks can be really deceiving.

"Yeah, I do" I smiled.

"Why do you come here after the hosting hour anyway? We met earlier, right? You could have gone with me." Haruhi ever so politely asked.

"Err…"

"Will you come again tomorrow, Sica-chan?" Honey implored, his grin widened.

"You should, my beautiful maiden." Tamaki said as he poured me some more tea.

"Eh, I'm not sure"

"Kyo-chan!" Honey turned his head to face the glasses-wearing boy. "Can Sica-chan come again tomorrow?"

I could have sworn I heard him grunt, annoyed.

"Jessica Itou, Japanese-American, 17 years old, parents passed away in an accident, currently living with an older brother who runs a small convenient store, go to a public high school with Math, Japanese, Science, English, History, and Design as elective subjects, and also currently working part time as a waitress in a small café," he declared. I swore I heard him clicking his tongue before he muttered almost inaudibly, "another commoner".

Now how the heck did he do that? I looked at Haruhi, and she just shrugged. _This is how he normally acts?_ "I'm sorry, but I think you have no right to go through my personal data like that." I said.

"You said that you want to talk about something. What is it that you want to talk about? You're not a regular customer and you didn't request for anyone. Also, it's obvious that you won't be able to pay for our service. I do not see any profit in that." He said as he pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

"Oh! Yeah…right…" I said nervously, involuntarily looking at the ground again. I actually forgot that I came here to talk about IT!

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" he called for the twins, who were still busy with their DS. "I believe you did mention the twins, didn't you?"

 _Oh, Crap_. "Um, I-I D-did" I stuttered.

"What's the matter, Kyoya-senpai?" they said in unison.

"Will you come over here for a while?"

The twins finally tossed away their DS and started to approach me. _Okay, That's it. I'm gonna be dead. My entire life ends here_. _I'm sorry for running off like this brother_ …

"You look familiar." they both said in unison after eyeing me from head to toe.

"Have we ever—"

"Met you before?"

Were these guys serious? For God's sake, they didn't even remember me! Well, I couldn't really blame them for not remembering me actually, since we were….

"It was more than just a meeting actually" I said, looking into their eyes respectively. Don't tell me these guys forgot? If they did I would have no one to run to and the thought honestly made me want to cry, but I was trying so hard to compose myself.

"So what's the something you want to talk about?" the glasses-wearing boy spoke up again.

"Erm.." I said as I started fiddling with my fingers. I took a deep breath. Man, where did I even have to start? "Remember that time when you two went to a nightclub?" I said to the twin.

They stiffened.

Significant pause.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL? WHAT IN THE BLAZING WORLD DID YOU DO IN A NIGHTCLUB? YOU'RE NOT EVEN OF AGE YET, YOU DIDN'T TAKE MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER WITH YOU, DID YOU?" Tamaki shouted as if he was going to explode.

"Senpai! Who are you calling your daughter? For your information, I already have a father and no, they didn't take me with them" Haruhi remarked.

"We were bored." They said in unison.

"And we don't want—"

"The rest of the club to join us—"

"So we went—"

"To the nightclub."

"THAT STILL DIDN'T EXPLAIN WHY YOU BOTHER GOING THERE AT ALL!"

"Tamaki-senpai, shut up!" Haruhi whined.

"Mommy, our daughter is rebelling again." he bawled to Kyoya.

"It was their mother's fashion event a few months back, I believe." Said the boy named Kyoya.

"Yeah. So, you remember that night right?" I asked, clasping my fingers behind my back, not sure whether I should continue or not. "I think-" I said, gulping down my own saliva, "I think I might be pregnant and one of you is the father." I blurted out; ever so quickly I barely heard the words I was saying.

Then, it's as if a realization hit the twins.

"Holy Shit" the twin whose hair parted to the left cussed.

"She's yours, Kaoru." said the other twin.

"BUT HIKARU! YOU DID HER FIRST!"

"Does that mean Sica-chan is going to have Hika-chan's and Kao-chan's baby?" Honey exclaimed.

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?" Tamaki screamed as he shook my shoulder in a frantic manner.

"Um, Too much alcohol, I guess?" I answered with a half-hearted grin.

Kyoya remained composed, Mori stayed stoic, Hunny swayed usa-chan as if he heard a good news, and Haruhi gave the twins a death glare.

"You have to do something about it, Hikaru and Kaoru. If our customers ever heard about this, there's no doubt that our profit will drastically go down" said Kyoya.

The twins panicked. They were not their usual ignorant self at that moment.

"Come to think of it, Hikaru. We were both really drunk that night." I heard one of twin whispered calmly to the other.

"How did you find us anyway?" the twin (was it Hikaru?) snapped.

"Well, one of you kinda left your jacket and I saw that it was Yuzuha Hitachiin custom made. So I came over to one of Yuzuha Hitachiin retail stores." I took the jacket off, "I'm sorry I had to wear it. There's no space left in my bag. I hope you don't mind." I said as I folded it and held it in my arms. "And then the retail associate there said that the label "For H" on your jacket meant For Hikaru and not for public sale, and that it's only custom made for Hikaru Hitachiin."

"You stalked us." They stated in unison.

"I'm so sorry. I really don't know what to do. I don't want this to happen either. I ran away from my brother. I didn't know where else to go. The retail associate girl told me that you go to school here." I looked at their eyes solemnly, only to earn frowns from both them.

"I planned to live on my own but I realize that I have no one and I don't have a shelter. I haven't even told my brother or best friend about this. I don't know what will my brother do if he ever knew. I know he will be very disappointed. I'm scared to let him down and that he'll get mad. And I just keep thinking about what will happen to the baby. So I come to you guys." I continued with my voice trembling. I hope they didn't notice.

"Such a sad story you have there my beautiful, new daughter!" Tamaki cried while hugging me. "You need not worry! For we, the host club will help you no matter what! Right, Kyoya?"

"Uh..Personal Space" I pushed him away before wiping a tear that has already fallen.

"It's okay Jessica-chan. You don't have to worry, you can live in my apartment if you don't have anywhere else to go. I'm sure my dad will be very happy to have you." Haruhi smiled. "Although my house is small, you can sleep in my room." she continued.

"Really?" I said in disbelief, "Thank you very much Haruhi! You're an angel! I'll pay the rent with my salary if you want to" I practically threw myself to her and hugged her.

"Let's not be rash about this situation." The boy called Kyoya interrupted as he pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose. "This is, indeed, an inconvenience for us all. If the public knows, there is no doubt that reputation of the host club will plummet to the ground, and we will have losses to incur. Secondly, The Hitachiin family name could be at stake here, and so do everyone else's in this club. But the name of Ootoris and Suouhs will be tarnished more severely, as Tamaki and I are the President and Vice President of this club respectively.

"More importantly, we need to figure out how to tell Itou-san 's brother about this matter. I figured we do not tell Yuzuha-san yet. And then, we need to do something about the baby." The air in the room was so thick and the mood became so depressing.

"Also, I hate to break it down to you but—" Kyoya said as he scribbled something, "Since Hikaru and Kaoru are twin brothers and have the same exact DNA, a paternity test is impossible, which means that technically they are both the father".

* * *

 **Hello Lovely People~! So I've had this idea for the longest time but haven't had the courage (and time lulz) to put it all together, but now I do! Kind of...**

 **I love the twins so, so, so, so much.. And on a side note, I definitely don't know crap about genetics, and that's why I didn't take pure biology at secondary school for a reason.. So sorry if I got the fact wrong or that Jessica isn't supposed to have blue eyes... But anyway, it's anime, lulz. I mean, Tamaki has purple eyes, and the twins have onyx. So yeah, I don't think stuff in there are meant to be anatomically correct. Yeah, man.. I hope you enjoy the first chapter! I couldn't type *** to indicate time-skip? Hence, the horizontal line... :") Reviews are most welcomed (Constructive Criticisms are highly appreciated. Let's all improve together!), as I'll definitely continue it if the response is good :) Have a good day.**


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes widened at his statement. I knew from that moment on I have inevitably played with lightning.

"It's impossible. I mean, isn't there any other way to determine who's the father?" I said, anxious. A baby with two fathers. Right. What would people say about it? What would my brother say about it?

"Like I said, a paternity test is impossible since they have the same DNA. So, No, I'm afraid there is no other way." Kyoya uttered as he wrote something in his black notebook of his again. I let out a dejected sigh,

"Could you tell us from the beginning how did this happen?" Tamaki asked, trying to be calm.

"You really want to know the details explicitly, Tono?" the twins smirked.

"NOT THAT PART YOU PERVERTED DOPPELGANGERS!"

I sighed. _Where do I even begin?_ "Um, it was our manager's birthday party. That's how I managed to get into the guest list even though technically I'm still underage." I started explaining, "and then I got offered a lot of drink, and I went dancing, and, um, actually, I can't remember, um, much of it, ahahah, stuff happens, I guess?" I grimaced. It's true that the booze made the memories all blur, I could remember some parts of how it all happened though, and how I came to realize…stuff. I'd rather not talk about it. Especially not to Tamaki. He'd make a fuss.

"Basically what happened is that we stick it in her-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT FROM YOU" Tamaki did all but screamed.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your petty commotion, Tamaki, but I haven't finished discussing stuff with Itou-san here," Kyoya said, and Tamaki immediately went sulking in that little corner of his. "I almost missed it, but you accepted Haruhi's offer." He stated coldly. It might sound a threat a little. You could never be sure with Kyoya.

"I did.." I said, it was a statement but it came out as more of a question. Goodness, that low-voice gave me the creeps…

"It's not normal to accept the offer to live under the roof of a person with the OPPOSITE gender out of wedlock, especially from a BOY you just met," Uh-oh…. "However, it is not as frowned upon to do so if the person who's offering has the same gender as you." He said, pushing his glasses to the bridge of his nose again. I could see malice in his grey eyes.. I've never met The Devil, but I was pretty convinced that the person who stood in front of me was his living embodiment.

"So, Itou-san, why did you accept Haruhi's offer in the first place?" he asked, didn't even bother to look me in the eyes.

"Ahah, what are you implying, mother? My daughter, Haruhi Fujioka, a girl? Pfffttt. He's the manliest man I know, isn't that right, Haruhi?" Tamaki said, clearly trying to cover up, but of course-

"She knows." Kyoya said. Damn. He's so straightforward in everything, to which I could only give them a half-hearted grin.

"Still," Kyoya continued. "I don't think it's wise to accept the offer to live together with the person you just knew, even if you are the same gender, no offense, Haruhi. I do think that you have to talk about this deliberately with your brother. After all, he's the only family you have left."

I squirmed. "But-" I tried to reason.

"We will accompany you home and wait for you in the process. It would be best to solve this problem as soon as possible." Kyoya said. "After all," he looked at my still-small stomach, "it is a _growing_ predicament."

* * *

"Are you sure it's not better for us to come inside with you?" Haruhi asked.

"It's alright." I replied. "Kyoya's right. It is my problem, after all. I don't want my brother to think you all are bad influences. I have to toughen up and tell him about this." I gave her a smile.

"We'll be here waiting for you. Hope it all goes well." Tamaki patted me on the shoulder.

I smiled at all of them. Tamaki and Haruhi smiled back. Honey grinned and gave me two thumbs up. Kyoya's glasses glinted. Mori nodded. And the twins just stared at me with emotions I couldn't quite read.

 _I have to be strong_. I told myself. I walked slowly and started taking the stairs. Each step felt heavier and heavier and everything seemed to move slower. I started sweating, and I felt my heart beating so fast, like it could leap to my throat and get out of my body. I finally reached my front door. Even though it was right in front me, I felt like it was so far away, the door handle felt so unreachable. I started thinking of different possibilities of how this was going to play out. There weren't signs that my heart would beat slower any time soon. I could hear it pounding in my ears. I gulped as I opened the door.

My brother, Ken, was sitting on the couch in our living room, wearing his reading glasses, bending forward to look at the papers scattered on the table, checking the accounts of our shop, I guess. Both his elbows on the table and his hands were buried in his dark brown hair. Suddenly, I was hyper-aware of our lilac wall, the vase, and the sound of the clock ticking. My heart kept pounding. Time seemed to go on agonizingly slow.

"Oh, you're home early. No shift at the café today?" He said.

"Yeah.." I took a seat at the single sofa to his right. He continued to look over numbers on the paper that I could not understand.

"Are you okay, Jessie? You look troubled."

"Actually, th-there is something I-I wanted to tell you."

"What is it? Trouble at school? Are you bullied?" My brother looked genuinely concerned. I felt bad having to break down the news to him.

"Ken," I said. He looked at me expectantly, his blue eyes piercing through mine. I heard my heart pounding in my ears again.

"I'm pregnant."

"Come on, Jessie. This isn't April Fools. It's not funny." Ken replied, removing his glasses, taken aback.

"I'm serious." I said, eyes down, defeated.

"WHAT?"

"It happened when I went to a club for my manager's birthday." Oh, no. My eyes started to get watery.

"You went to a club?"

I stayed quiet, not finding strength to answer anymore. I knew my brother was very disappointed in me. He had been working so hard..

"Who's the father?" he asked, anger seeping in his voice.

"I don't know them." I lied.

"Them? There's more than one? What the hell have you done, Jessica?!"

"They're twins! But I haven't seen them again since." I said, still not knowing why I impulsively lied. I did not want to add more fuel to the fire. If I told him I'd known them, my brother would be on a mission to find them. And then I won't know what he'd do. Maybe debate with them or their family asking for their responsibility. Perhaps I didn't want any of them to look bad. We were confused teenagers, always eager to explore, sometimes forgetting the consequences. Sometimes shit happens. It wasn't their fault, not entirely. It would be unfair for my brother, the only one left in my family, to blame them.

He sighed. "For God's sake, Jessica, I didn't work so hard for you for you to fool around-"

"Fool around? Is that what you think this is? Me fooling around? You know I don't actually want this to happen, right?" I raised my voice, words leaking with anger as his had been. I was hurt. For my brother to think…to think I had been…

"It wouldn't have happened if you used your common sense and didn't attend the party!"

I stayed quiet. He was right. I shouldn't have. I felt my vision started to blur as my eyes were filled with tears. My chest ached so much like I had an asthma attack and suddenly I had trouble breathing. I felt tears trickled down my cheeks and immediately wiped them with my arm. I saw my brother hunched on the couch, his face in his hands.

"We have no choice." My brother said, breaking the silence.

"What-"

"We have no choice." My brother repeated, cutting me and ignoring my dumbfounded reaction. "We have to abort it. It's the only way that you can stay in school-"

"No." I whispered, shaking my head. "No." I told him again, this time firmer.

"Yes. Listen, Jessica, it's the only way so that you can stay in school and won't be expelled-"

"NO!" I yelled. "I don't want this- _this_ child to not be given the option to live! My parents- _Our_ parents were not given the choice to live, Ken. You have to understand! I don't know how far along I am and you can't take away its life like that!" I told him. My chest heaved and my eyes wide.

"I work so hard for your future, Jessica! You have to listen to me, otherwise your future will be jeopardized! It's all gonna be okay. We're gonna abort it, and you can continue going to school, and then you can go to University and study accounting-"

"Hold on. Accounting?" I asked him, clearly taken aback.

"Yes, Jessie. I've planned for you to study accounting. You can take care of the shop's accounts when you graduate, and we can manage it together-"

"Stop." I said, rubbing my temples as I tried to wrap what he just said around my head. "Ken, I know you work hard for us, I really do. But you always spend all your life planning. Do you ever stop and take time to ask yourself what is it that your sister wants- that I truly want?" I pleaded. "I take design as an elective, you know that right? I don't want to study accounting. I want to study graphic and advertising." I told him, feeling confident a little bit after talking about what I wanted to do in the future. I never intended to work at the shop. That had always been Ken.

"But you can't hide forever, Jessie! When your stomach swells, you can't go to school anymore, you'll be expelled! We have to abort it!" He pressed.

"Do you honestly think I never give it a thought?" I challenged. I took his silence as a sign to continue. "Of course I know I can't attend school anymore, which is why I plan to drop out. I will attend vocational school. I can work freelance as a graphic designer and waitress at the café to save up for labor. And then when the child is born, I can put them up for adoption. Trust me, it all will work-"

"NO! You listen to your brother now, Jessie, or you leave!" he insisted, standing up and looking straight at me, his nose flared in annoyance.

I gasped. "Fine. If y-you say so. If there's no ro-room for you to consider what I want. If I'm s-such a burden to you, then fine, I'll leave!" I said, lips trembling. My cheeks felt wet and I realized that my tears must have fallen again. Ken must've noticed I started crying because his expression softened.

"Jessie, I didn't mean-"

But I turned away from him to rush to my room before he could finish, gathering the rest of the important things I need to get away and stash them in a duffel bag I kept under my desk. I headed towards the door to leave when my brother grabbed me by the arm, effectively stopping me.

"I'm sorry, Jessie. I didn't mean that. I don't want you to leave. You're my only family." Ken pleaded.

And I hugged him right there, crying on his shoulder. He patted my head like he did when we found out that our parents passed away. I tiptoed and kissed him on the forehead. "I don't want to be an embarrassment for you. Trust me, just this once." I murmured against his shoulder. "I know you, Ken. You'd be stressed from how our gossipy neighbors would talk about why I get so big and question whether I'm pregnant or not. Too bad I actually am. And then they'll judge you and I know you'll try to talk me into, you know, again and I just can't. It's best if I'm not here with you for a while."

"You're right. I still prefer you to abort it before it's too late. I just want you to continue going to school, Jes!" he said. No more malice in his voice, only concern.

"Vocational School, remember? I won't ask you pay for the tuition fees or anything. It's okay. I'll live with a friend far from this neighborhood. She's waiting for me downstairs."

"Ayumi?"

"Not….Ayumi. I haven't told her yet." I bit my lip, suddenly nervous again. Ayumi's my best friend, and she has a knack for...finding out things. I initially planned to avoid her for 9 months, just like what I planned to do with my brother... Hah. Why did I have to be such an escapist person?! Why couldn't I face what's troubling me most of the time? I wouldn't have the guts or the thought to come to my brother like this if it wasn't for Kyoya, clearly the sensible one out of the six boys. It still stung a little bit, to think that my brother would be less supportive of my idea, but it's not as bad as I thought.

"I'm sorry I won't take Accounting." I said, breaking the silence. I heard his chuckle filled the room.

"Fine, but when you're away, you have to text me, once a week, at least.." He said, releasing me from the hug.

"Okay." I sniffled.

"Maybe I can get you to study it for a graduate diploma."

I laughed, wiping my eyes before giving him my best smile.

* * *

The Host Club were fidgety when I came hauling an additional duffle bag with my rather puffy eyes, except, of course, Kyoya. He didn't really budge.

"How did it go?" Haruhi asked.

"My brother wants me to, uh, do abortion." I said softly. Tamaki gasped. But I quickly continued before he said something hyperbolic. "We argued, but it ended on a nice note. But since our opinion differs, I decide to go my own way for a while."

"Your brother has a point you know. It might be easier in the future if you carry on the procedure. The Ootori Hospitals are provided with the highest quality equipment if you ever reconsider your brother's suggestion." Kyoya stated.

"I know. I just don't want to have the option to live taken away from me. So I'm doing the same for this child." I replied, touching my stomach.

"YOU'RE SO PURE!." Tamaki cried as he squeezed me in his bear hug.

"Well, what are you gonna do now?" the twins asked, still a bit snarky.

"I'm gonna quit high school and go to vocational school instead where I can study graphic design, and maybe work to save up when the time comes for me to, you know," I said. I then turned to Haruhi. pressing my palms together in front of me, "I hope your offer still stands. I promise I'll help in any way I can. I'll take double-shift at the café, I'll pay rent. I'll help you do chores. I'll go grocery-shopping with you and I'll help you cook although I can't do much and I can bake you cheesecake on weekends because that's the only thing I can bake well, and cinnamon cookies. And I can give you foot rubs." I said as I looked at her with the most doe eyes I could muster.

"You don't have to do all that." She said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "My Dad worries about me being alone in the house these days since he works at night, he says I don't socialize much with girls my age anymore. I think he'll be thrilled. I think it'll do us good." She smiled.

I hugged her warmly. "You're really a wonderful person, Haruhi." I whispered in her ear.

"You take design as an elective at school, correct?" I heard Kyoya said, and promptly released Haruhi from my hug.

"Yes.."

"I take it you're more or less skillful at drawing and familiar with softwares such as Photoshop and Illustrator?"

"I guess.."

"Can you do photography as well?"

"I'm not a professional but I think I can snap and shoot okay, yes."

"You bake cheesecake, you say?"

"I..do…"

"Splendid. You can quit your long-hour shift work at that café now, and work at the Host Club. You'll take pictures of the hosts, make sure it isn't some amateur quality, and edit it according to the demand of our customers. You'll be in charged of our social media kit, take care of our website, and produce materials that will favor us in the eyes of our customers, such as a chibi drawing, or fan-art, or anything up to you. I won't limit your creativity. Bring your portfolio, photos you've taken, your design, logos, and any work you think relevant for this job tomorrow. Do not expect full paychecks, though, as I will automatically withhold it for your vocational school and hospitalization fee when you go into labor. You will however get monthly meal allowance and stipends deducted from your paychecks."

"What, you're just gonna allow her to manip our photos, Kyoya-senpai?" the twins snapped.

"If that generates us more profit you all lose for acting haphazardly- that includes you, Tamaki- then yes." Kyoya replied. He turned to me, and said. "You are to bake samples of cheesecake in jars tonight, and bring them tomorrow to the host club. Jar cakes are in trend among youngsters right now, I believe. I'll decide tomorrow if it's suitable for our customers' need. If it is, then I can stop supplying our cheesecake from our old vendor, which offers a relatively expensive price. I will decide the quotation for the price."

That's clearly monopoly. But I thought I shouldn't push my luck with Kyoya. I should be kissing his feet for "taking me in". His level-headedness in handling this situation and turn it around to his advantage was beyond me. Besides, I knew once I got big, I wouldn't have been able to waitress anymore, anyway.

"I think that's a very great idea, Kyoya." Tamaki said sincerely as he patted Kyoya on the back.

"Yes, I'll do as you ask. Thank you, Kyoya-Senpai." I bowed to him to make sure he knew he had my gratitude.

"Don't thank me yet. Of course, this offer only stands as long as you don't tell anyone who may be related to Ouran the nature or cause of your situation and Haruhi's true gender. I have to remind you that it may be quite difficult to have earnings for pregnant high-school drop outs."

 _Yeah. Thought so._ And that's how I got myself tangled in this mess that's their bizarre extracurricular activity, The Ouran High School Host Club. I could only hope that the weirdness that'd ensue won't be too weird at all…

* * *

 **HIIIIIIII~~~!**

 **Firstly, I just wanted to say Thank You for everyone who's read, reviewed, followed, and favorited. I really appreciate it! So, um, well, sorry for the late update. I planned to update this chapter a month after the first, but things came up, so…**

 **A few things to clarify, though: Of course, normally, it is not allowed for students to be pregnant in High School. But Vocational School, in Japan, and some parts of the world, are post-secondary education, and sometimes students can enroll without finishing high school in prior. And in post-secondary education, well, people are less concern and "care" less with uniforms, piercings, dress-code, etc etc. Where I'm from, people can be pregnant while undertaking a course in University, even though people are always gonna be talking about teenage pregnancy, whether the connotation is good or bad. That's what people do sometimes.. They talk. So let's all assume that in this fanfiction universe, people in Vocational School would be less nosy and judgmental compared to High School students, which is why Jessica decided to go there in the first place, okay?**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and don't forget to review!**

 **P.S: Next update may be late again plz don't bash me :") but expect it before November ends. Or December… PROCRASTINATORS UNITE. I will be preparing an essay for a scholarship I want to apply for in the meantime so please pray for me. Thanks for all the support. LOVE YOU~**

 **P.S.S: Do you guys think I should make a separate chapter for what happened at the club? : the rating might not stay at "T" though... Give your opinion in reviews!**


End file.
